Greedy Wish
by ilovegirls
Summary: Who is this Greed? what does He want with Desiree? He is smart and figued that The genie like ghost, with the right words, can be a real asset to acheive dreams!


Greedy wish

By Ilovegirls

I want fame! I want power! I want women! I want them all!

I walk slowly in the park of Amity... park. No one is here in this dark atmosphere. No birds are singing and I barely hear the crickets making noise. I can see no star in the sky. I begin to lose hope in my project. Yet at every time I think about it, an endless urge to put a quiet rest to my never ending needs obsess my mind. Here I see the well with countless coins at the bottom. I look at them emptily; thinking on how so many could have so small minded wishes. I saw her fighting that Ghost boy. At least twice see fell under her own weakness. She was the most powerful that he had fought, for the little I had seen, always following his every moves since that day at the fair. An explosion of cotton candy doesn't pass unseen, but a boy turning into a ghost is not something usual. I can't imagine how these buffoons are not more interested in ghost. Sure they are scary, but they can grant you power beyond everything you could have imagined. This is the reason why I am here and now just as throw a quarter in the water.

"Spirit of the desire, the grant and the gift", say I in a dramatic tone, "Here me tonight and grant my dream to appear before me! I wish... to talk to you!"

While saying this, I put my hands toward the sky and look up away. Nothing seems to happen for a minute. I lower my arms and start thinking that it was a bad idea to come here. To think that a paranormal undead would come to see a mortal with no life. I turn back from the way I came just as I hear a voice. A soft and lovely voice that I one heard during a shooting star night.

"So you wished it, so shall it be!"

I look at the well quickly and see forming a green shape taking the appearance of a lady. My heart stops for a while.

"I can't think of a way to make this wish turn bad, except if I scare you. But it is not my style", she complains. I looked at her. She is more beautiful than I remember in my dreams. I walk close to her and stare.

"If you don't want to talk", she starts, "I can just leave. It would have being only a small wish to make me stronger."

"Please stay" reply I. "I think that you and I could be partners" say I with a calm tone.

"You are cute", she answer, "But I don't want to be your pet that you will neglect after seeing another better than me!"

She does not seem to take me seriously. I feel frustrated and as she is about to leave I let go of a little anger.

"I wish you to be my slave!" scream I.

She stops and reaches for her head violently. "No! I must obey!" The green ghost spins in front of me, crying in pain. She stops and looks at the ground, facing me. "What are your commands, Master" she asks me sadly.

"I just want to talk" answers I, "I want to know you better."

"You did not have to imprison me forever" says she with her accent that I find beautiful.

"That's right, I don't. And that's why I am wondering if you would accept to become my wife", I explain. She looks up to me, right in the eyes. "Are you serious? I am not sure if an alive can marry a dead" she wonders. "Cut the corpse Bride crap and do you wish to become my partner in a race of power and wealth", I ask her. "Yes, sure! As long as I get more powerful. But, why me? There is many more powerful ghosts than me", she admits. I take a more serious look that I think scared her a bit. "Indeed, there are. But it is you that I want. I want Fame. I want power. I want women! I want them all! And I think that it is only with your help that I can achieve it. I know your past, Desiree. I know how the sultan betrayed you. I can promise that I will always be loyal to you. You will get power with my wishes. We will be famous all around the world. I can have women as toys, and you can use them to unleash revenge. Do you accept to work with a human to gain control over Earth", asks I with a greedy voice. I look at her face, trying to guess her answer. Her eyes are wide open and she has a lovely smile on her face. That's all I need to know.

"Yes... YES! I wish it so! Where shall we start", she asks with a highly suggestive tone. "Do you want to take over Earth now?"

"No, not now. I don't think you are powerful enough yet anyway. Come with me. We shall travel earth in quest to find what is wrong in this place. Then, we can grant ourselves more wishes and get power. And when we are ready, we can take actions and start with kicking that Inviso-bill's butt!" I say while I walk to leave the park.

"Where do you want to go, then? Oh, and what is your name", she asks.

"Call me Greed. It's not my real name, but I think it suits me well. We are going in the Arabian Desert. For training and to get a place for a Kingdom.

To be continued


End file.
